Naley's Song Oh My My My
by MissBeam23
Summary: This is a song fic. It is a four part Naley story to the Song Mary's Song Oh My My My By Taylor Swift. For Every verse there is a New Chapter.There is a better summary inside. Hope you enjoy. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back for another story. This is a Naley story and it will be a 4 Parter. I heard this song by Taylor Swift called "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" and I thought it was a great Naley song. For ever verse there is a Chapter. I hope You enjoy.**

**Ok So Nathan is two years older than Haley and They have grown up together and they are best friends. In the beginning they are friends and then it turns into love.**

**Here is the bacground info.**

**Nathan Scott- 9-Best Friend of Haley James. Son of Dan and Deb Scott.**

**Haley James- 7- Best Friend of Nathan Scott. Daughter of Lydia and Jimmy James.**

**Dan and Deb Scott- Parents of Nathan Scott. Best Friends to Lydia and Jimmy James.**

**Lydia and Jimmy James- Parents of Haley James. Best Friend to Dan and Deb Scott.**

**Here is the Lyrics to the song:**

**Artist:** Taylor Swift  
**Album:** Taylor Swift  
**Title:** Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

**I hope you guys like this story. Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**The Next Chapter will be the story**


	2. Two Kids

**Hey guys here is Chapter one. Enjoy.**

"_...She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my..."_

"Nathan, come on let's go play." Seven year old Haley James called to her best friend Nathan Scott as they played in the backyard of her house which is conveniently located right next door to Nathan's.

"Ok, Haley, I'm coming. But you're it." Nine year old Nathan Scott called to his best friend. It didn't matter that Haley was two years younger than Nathan. She has been his best friend ever since she could imagine.

"Ok. Come on Cutie pie." Haley called to Nathan. It was no secret that Haley's first crush was Nathan, but he was at the age where he hated all girls but Haley.

"You do know those two are going to end up growing up and falling in love." Jimmy James pointed out to his best friend Dan Scott. The two couples set outside at the swings and watched their children play just as they did everyday.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Dan Scott said.

Just as he said this he looked at his wife Deb who at the same time as Lydia James rolled her eyes and said "Oh My My My."

_"...Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my..."_

"Come on Nathan. Push me." Haley said from the tire swing that was attached to the tree that contained a large tree house where Nathan and Haley kept some of their fondest memories.

"No let's climb up in the tree house." Nathan said as he started up the ladder.

"No." Haley said as she walked over to the ladder and pulled on Nathan's leg until he fell to the ground.

"Look Haley don't do that. I can beat you up, I am bigger than you." Nathan said as he tackeled Haley to the ground causing both kids to laugh.

"You say that all the time but you never do. You never do." Haley said as she broke loose from Nathan and started running.

Haley had kept running until she ended up at their second favorite place, The River court where Nathan spent hours learning to play basketball.

"There you are." Nathan said as he caught up to Haley.

"I hope we never have to leave this court." Haley said as she set down on the concrete.

"Me either." Nathan said as he set down next to Haley.

"I dare you to kiss me." Haley said as she turned to face Nathan.

"What. I am not kissing you." Nathan said as he turned away from Haley.

"Oh come on you have to. I dared you." Haley said as she made Nathan look at her.

"Ok but we have to close our eyes." Nathan said.

"Deal." Haley said and just as Nathan closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss Haley started laughing and stood up. This caused Nathan to fall face first onto the concrete.

"Where did you go." Nathan said as he stood up and looked at Haley.

"Gross did you really think I was going to kiss you." Haley said which caused her and Nathan to start laughing. "Come on we're just two kids. You and I." Haley said as she started running back to the tree house.

"Yeah we are." Nathan said as he started running after her. But before he did he whispered "Oh My My My."

**Well there is the first part. There are 3 more to go. Hope You like them.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Loving Teenagers

**Hey guys here is the second part. I hope you enjoy.**

**Haley is now 16 (Junior in High School) and Nathan is 18 (Senior in High School).**

**Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.**

_"...I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..."  
_

"Haley why don't we go into the kitchen and get everyone some dessert??" Eighteen year old Nathan Scott asked his best friend Haley James as they set in the Scott family dining room enjoying their weekly dinner.

"Ok." Sixteen year old Haley James answered her best friend.

Nathan and Haley walked into the kitchen and Nathan handed Haley the plates and a knife and Haley started plating up the cake.

"Haley when are you ever gonna go out with me?" Nathan said which caused Haley to look at him suspiciously.

"What?" Haley asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me. Are you ever gonna go out with me? I mean come on it is obvious you are not a little girl anymore, you are a beautiful woman. Honestly I have wanted to ask you out ever since you were 14 but I couldn't get up the courage." Nathan blurted out.

"You Nathan Scott, could not get enough courage to ask a girl out." Haley asked truthfully.

"Well you are not just any girl Haley. You are The Girl. The only one for me." Nathan asked as he leaned over to kiss Haley causing her to hit the cake and knock it into the floor.

"Oh Nathan. Look what you made me do." Haley said as she broke away from Nathan.

"Well it was worth it, so what do you say." Nathan asked.

"Well, I say that it is about time you asked me out." Haley said as she kissed Nathan again.

"What happened in here?" Deb Scott asked as all 4 adults entered the kitchen.

"Oh look Dan, they were kissing, I told you." Jimmy James said when he saw his daughter kissing the boy that he considered his son.

"What happened in here." Dan Scott asked his son and the girl that he considered his daughter.

"Well, Haley agreed to be my girlfriend." Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"No, He meant what happened to the cake?" Lydia James asked the two teenagers who had just told her news that she was expecting.

"Mom did you not hear him. Nathan and I are dating." Haley said as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah, I heard him but where is the surprise? The two of you have been destined ever since you were little." Lydia said as she began helping Deb clean up the mess.

"You know I always joked about those two falling in love but I ever actually thought they would." Jimmy said as he and Dan walked into the living room to watch the second half of the Basketball game that was currently playing on the TV.

"I did." Dan softly said as they set down on the two matching couches.

Deb and Lydia walked into the living room where their husbands set and each wife set beside their husband and smiled and Lydia said "Well their finally together, Oh My My My." After her comment all three adults started laughing.

"_...Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me..."  
_

"Nathan are you crazy. Your truck can not go through that mud hole." Haley told her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Haley, everyone else did it, we have to." Nathan said.

"You can go through it one time and then I get me some Nathan time." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear.

"Yes ma'am." Nathan said as he switched his truck into four-wheel drive and raced through the mud hole.

"Ok guys we are going home, this is enough four-wheeling for us for one night." Nathan told his friends.

After Nathan and Haley had left their friends it was around 2 A.M. and they went to the rivercourt and Nathan parked his truck and they climbed into the tailgate of the truck and Haley spread out a blanket and they laid down on it.

"Haley tell me what you need at this very moment." Nathan said as he set up on one elbow and ran his free hand through Haley's hair.

"All I need is you next to me." Haley said as she laid her head on Nathan's chest and the couple just laid there enjoying each other's company.

"_...Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_..."

"Haley are you going to tell me what is on your mind, you have been acting weird all night." Nathan asked as they were sitting in his truck after one of their dates.

"Nathan why did you not tell me you were turning down your scholarship to Duke." Haley asked Nathan.

"Well Haley if I go to Duke, I leave you here." Nathan told Haley truthfully.

"Nathan don't do this, I don't want to be the reason you are turning down your dream."

"Haley, this is my decision, it's not just because of you." Nathan told Haley.

"Nathan you have to go, do this for me." Haley said as she got out of Nathan's truck and shut the door before entering the house and slamming the front door.

After a long night of sitting on Haley's front porch, Nathan decided that he should call her.

"Come on Haley answer the phone." Nathan said as Haley's voicemail picked-up.

As Nathan hung up the phone he turned around and saw Haley standing behind him.

"When did you get here?" Haley asked as she walked up to Nathan.

"I never left. Look Haley I turned down the scholarship because I wanted to stay here and go to Carolina with you. I can still play basketball and I will also be here with you. I didn't tell you because I knew you would feel this way and I want you to know that you are not keeping me from my dream, you are my dream." Nathan said.

"Nathan are you sure?" Haley asked as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Nathan said as he wiped the tear from Haley's cheek.

"Well you do know your stuck with me now." Haley told Nathan.

"I can live with that." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

"Oh My My My." Haley said as she hugged Nathan.

**Well guys there is Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Happy Adults

**Hey guys there are only 2 more chapter to go and then this story will be complete.**

**In this chapter Nathan is 21 and Haley is 19. They have both graduated from High School and Nathan is a sophomore in College and Haley is a freshman. They both go to Carolina and they share an apartment off campus. Nathan and Haley are waiting until the day they get married to have sex.**

(AN: ok I know Nathan would never wait until he was 21 to have sex, but it works for the story so just go with it. lol)

**Hope you enjoy.**

"_...A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_..."

"Oh Nathan, I love it here." Haley James told her boyfriend of 3 years, Nathan Scott, as they set on the docks, a place that had become their own, they had declared that their spot back when they were in Elementary School.

""Yeah, it is a great spot." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it.

"Nathan what is wrong, you have been acting weird all day." Haley said as she looked at Nathan.

"What, oh Nothing, nothing's wrong." Nathan said as he stood up and started pacing.

"Nathan will you stop pacing, you only do that when you have something on your mind. Now come over here and tell me what it is." Haley said.

"Well." He started but stopped himself and just looked at Haley and before she could say anything Nathan was down on one knee.

"Nathan what." Haley started but was stopped by Nathan's finger to her lips.

"Look Haley, We have known each other ever since we were born and honestly I could not imagine life without you in it. You are truly my best friend and I Love You more than anything. You have been there for me more than anyone else and now I am asking you to always be there for me. I want you by my side everyday. Will you marry me. Will you become my wife and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes. Yes of course I will." Haley said as she stood up which caused Nathan to stand up. At this point Haley had tears running down her face.

"Oh here I almost forgot." Nathan said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little black box that contained a silver band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on each side of it. "My mom went with me and she said that this would be perfect." Nathan said as he slipped it onto Haley's finger. "Perfect fit. Just like us." Nathan said as he put his arms around Haley and picked her up off the ground and spun her around.

"_...Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too..."_

"Oh Haley, I can't believe you and Nathan are really getting married, I remember when you were kids." Lydia James said as she stood in the bridal room with her daughter and Deb Scott.

"I always knew you would become my daughter-in-law." Deb said as she hugged Haley.

"Oh come on you guys no more crying. This is going to be the happiest day of my life." Haley said as she looked in the mirror and fixed her vail.

"Are you ready baby, it's time to go." Jimmy James said from the door way as he come to walk his daughter down the aisle.

"Well we better go get our seats. Come on Lydia." Deb said as she practically dragged her best friend out of the room.

"Well daddy, how do I look?" Haley asked as she walked over to her dad.

"Oh baby you look beautiful. Are you ready." Jimmy asked as he reached out his arm for his daughter to hold on to.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Haley said as she graciously linked arms with her father.

"Wow dad it looks like the whole town came and look at that Mom and Deb are already crying." Haley said as she glanced through the doors before the wedding march started to play.

"They did, baby. Well your lucky I am here with you because if I were out there I would probably be crying to." Jimmy said.

The music began to play and Jimmy and Haley made their way down the aisle. As soon as Haley's eyes met Nathan's that's where they stayed the whole way down the aisle.

"Thank You daddy. I love you." Haley said after they made it to the alter.

"I love you too baby." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and turned to Nathan and shook his hand.

After everyone was seated the ceremony started, and after handwritten tearful vows, the preacher asked the fateful questions.

"Nathan Daniel Scott do you take Haley Elizabeth James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Nathan said as he slipped the silver band onto Haley's finger.

"Haley Elizabeth James do you take Nathan Daniel Scott to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Haley said as she slipped the silver band onto Nathan's finger.

After their kiss, everyone went back to the Scott house for the reception. They were finally Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

"_...Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I..."  
_

It has been 5 years and Nathan and Haley are still together and they have 2 kids 3 year old Christopher Lee Scott and 2 day old Natalie Elizabeth Scott.

"Nathan, I can't believe our parents sold their houses and moved to the beach. Even though it is only 20 miles away, I still can't believe they moved." Haley said as she was getting out of the car. They had just left the hospital with Natalie. They had bought Dan and Deb's house, only because that is where the tree house was.

"Yeah, I know. This house is full of memories. I can't believe it is ours now." Nathan said as he opened the door for Haley to walk in as he followed carrying the car seat, diaper bag and Chris.

"Yeah, this is where we met all those years age." Haley said as they went in to the nursery and laid Natalie down.

It was around 5 o'clock on the same day. It was a Saturday evening in July, and Nathan and Haley got Natalie and Chris and went on the front porch and set on the front porch swing.

"I remember when we used to sit here and swing together, when we were what, 8 and 10?"

"Yeah, and now we are rocking our babies on this very same front porch swing." Haley said as she looked down at the sleeping baby in Nathan's arms and the sleeping three year old that was laying across her lap.

"Yeah, after all this time it is still you and I." Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed Haley.

**Well there is the third chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Old Married Couple

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of Naley's Song. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, I just got back from Wilmington, I was at the OTH Charity Basketball game, I met James and Joy and they were so nice. It was great. Anyway here is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

"_...I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..."  
_

"Well, Nathan, here we are 68 years later." Haley Scott told her husband as they set on the docks, their favorite spot.

"Yea, I never thought we would make it 68 years." Nathan said as he took Haley's wrinkled hand and kissed it.

"I did." Haley said.

"Well here we are on our 68th wedding anniversary. Chris just turned 64, Natalie just turned 61. Chris is happily married, and has 3 kids and 6 grandkids, Natalie is married and has 4 kids and 9 grandkids. I think we have made a great life together, don't you?" Nathan said as he stared into Haley's eyes.

"Yes, I do." Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand.

"Soon you'll be 87 and i'll be 89, and everyday I still look at you like the stars that shine."

"Oh, My My My." Haley she leaned in to kiss Nathan but was interrupted by their youngest great-grandson, Dylan, telling then that the burgers were done and it was time to eat.

**Ok so this chapter was extremely short, but honestly I didn't know how to write Naley as old, lol. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
